one more taste (is all it takes)
by itsclowreedsfault
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki doesn't want to meet his soulmate. He has a plan to avoid that - never drink from other vampires, stick strictly to humans. It's a good plan, in his opinion, and it's working out perfectly. Until he drinks Todoroki Shouto's blood.


Written for BakuTodo Week 2018. Prompt: AU.

* * *

There is a reason why Bakugou only drinks human blood, and not from vampires as well like others of his kind do.

It's been proven that having a human for a soulmate is extremely rare. The connection usually happens _between_ vampires, which makes it much more likely for one to find their soulmate if they regularly drink other vampires' blood; their population is also considerably smaller, so it is not so much like finding a needle in a haystack.

Bakugou, however, can't see why anyone would want to be restricted to drinking from their soulmate only after first tasting their blood. It sounds like a pain, if he's being honest - one that he'd like to avoid, because depending on a single person to provide his life source for all eternity is _not_ on his top priority list.

That's why no matter how many times he is questioned about his habits, Bakugou sticks to a diet of strictly human blood, even if sometimes it's a hassle to alter their memories after he's fed.

It's still better than accidentally running into his soulmate.

* * *

"Drink."

Todoroki's voice seems to come from far away. Consciousness keeps slipping away from Bakugou's grasp, and his vision is unusually blurry when he manages to open his eyes. He can barely make out Todoroki's face where he leans over him.

Bakugou tries to sit up, but his limbs don't want to respond and he becomes aware of an excruciating pain on his chest. Oh, _right_ \- he remembers now. Fucking hunters had cornered him out of nowhere, too many to fight on his own without calling it a suicide mission. Bakugou had been chased halfway through the city before one of them managed to land a shot on him, way too close to his heart for his liking.

That, at least, explains the pain, and why he feels so weak he can barely move.

It still doesn't explain what the fuck Todoroki is doing here, _out in the open_ where anyone can see them, and how he's gotten rid of his fellow vampire hunters.

"Katsuki, _drink_." Todoroki's voice is more desperate this time, and then there's something warm being pressed to Bakugou's lips.

By the time Bakugou realizes what it is, the sweet taste of Todoroki's blood floods his weakened senses, and his body reacts before he can stop it.

He sinks his fangs into Todoroki's wrist and drinks.

* * *

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

They're back at Todoroki's apartment. Bakugou's wound is healed, and the taste of Todoroki's blood still lingers in his mouth, making him dizzy. Where his body felt heavy before, it's now warm and thrumming with restless energy - he's used to being like this after feeding, but it seems much worse this time - and he paces back and forth in Todoroki's room after changing out of his ruined clothes.

"Saving your life," Todoroki states without looking back at him.

"Someone could've seen you. Hell, those guys - they _must_ have seen you. What did you do to them?"

Todoroki is annoyingly calm as he takes off his blood-soaked shirt.

"I told them there was an emergency on the other side of town and my father was calling for them, so I'd finish you off. Then texted Kirishima to take Kaminari and Jirou with him and go alter their memories at the location."

Bakugou stops pacing, resisting the urge to shake some sense into Todoroki. Sure, he is the son of the head of the biggest Supernatural Control agency in the country and his orders wouldn't be questioned, but that doesn't mean the plan hadn't been _incredibly_ risky. It would only take one thing gone wrong for word to get to Todoroki Enji that his son was helping vampires.

And then it wouldn't take long for him to find out Todoroki was sleeping with one of them, too.

"You'll get yourself caught this way," Bakugou says through gritted teeth, turning his eyes away from the way Todoroki's muscles shift as he puts on a clean shirt. The memory of his blood is fresh on his mind, making it even more difficult to focus. He'd wondered what it would be like to drink from Todoroki before - felt that pull of instinct over and over again - but Bakugou had always stopped himself.

He might only drink from humans, but Todoroki had always been different, and not just because he was a vampire hunter.

"I had to help you, and that was the only way," Todoroki says, finally turning to look at Bakugou. A beep comes from his pocket; he pulls out his phone, typing something quickly before putting it away again. "Kirishima says it's done. He's worried about you."

"'Course he is," Bakugou mumbles, already dreading the moment he comes back to the apartment he shares with the other vampire, knowing he'll be bombarded with questions.

Right now, however, he has other things to worry about, such as the fact that the silence that falls between Todoroki and him is nothing short of uncomfortable, and he has no idea how to break it.

"I have to go back to the agency, or people will start asking questions," Todoroki finally says. Bakugou nods - it still feels like there's something unfinished hanging between them, but he'll take any excuse he can get to avoid having that confrontation now, when his brain is still finding it hard to keep up with the situation.

He trails after Todoroki as they exit the apartment, watching as the other makes sure the door is locked before turning to him.

"It's only a couple of hours until dawn. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Bakugou says. "See you tomorrow."

Todoroki lingers in place for a moment, almost as if he wants to say something else. In the end, he doesn't, and Bakugou is left wondering what it could be after Todoroki places a chaste kiss on his cheek and disappears down the hallway.

* * *

Bakugou doesn't realize something is wrong until the following night.

He can't get the taste of Todoroki's blood out of his mind, so for the sake of his sanity he decides to go to his favorite club, the one where he usually goes to when he needs to feed. Maybe, if he drinks enough of some stranger's blood, he'll be able to control himself when he meets Todoroki later, instead of doing something stupid like asking to drink his blood again.

Todoroki had only done that because Bakugou was hurt. Bakugou isn't going to force him to do it again.

Finding someone he can pull into the dark alley behind the club is easy; Bakugou is aware that he's attractive and knows how to use that without having to resort to using any vampire tricks. The woman's blood tastes bland, but he drinks it nonetheless, doing a quick job of healing the bite marks and erasing her memory of the encounter before sending her off.

He has barely taken two steps away from the alley when his belly suddenly cramps up and he bends over, emptying his stomach.

"What?" Bakugou mutters, still feeling queasy as he wipes his mouth. It makes no sense. He can't get sick - even if a human were intoxicated or high, he'd never get this reaction if he drank their blood, unless-

Bakugou's eyes widen.

 _No._

He has the presence of mind to run back to his apartment and brush his teeth, getting rid of the awful taste in his mouth before going right back to the club, almost desperate as he looks for someone else to drink from.

Throughout the night, Bakugou brings two more people to the back alley and drinks their blood, and each time he gets sick after. There's only one thing that could cause this sort of reaction, and that is if his body has become literally unable to drink anyone else's blood apart from his soulmate's.

Which means the last person he drank from before this all started is his soulmate.

Bakugou's phone buzzes with a call from Todoroki. It's already hours past the time they agreed to meet, and Bakugou is standing a few blocks away from the club, leaning against an old building with his throat burning and his stomach protesting like he's swallowed a wooden bullet.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and presses _ignore_.

* * *

The routine repeats itself again the following night, and the next and the one after that; each day Todoroki's calls get more frequent, and he even sends a few texts that Bakugou doesn't read before deleting.

It hurts almost as much as the thirst, which gets worse the longer Bakugou goes without being able to feed. Todoroki had become a constant in his life in the past six months; Bakugou hadn't realized how hollow it felt without him until now.

Which is why he keeps dragging things out, unable to face Todoroki and break off their relationship for good. If he could control his body and ignore its call for his soulmate, Bakugou could pretend nothing happened and they'd continue as they were, but with every failed attempt at drinking blood he becomes more convinced that it's impossible.

By the fourth day, he's weak and exhausted, dragging himself back to the apartment after no more than an hour at the club. He doesn't even bother changing his clothes before throwing himself onto bed, falling asleep with his phone buzzing in his pocket.

* * *

"You look like shit," Kirishima says the moment Bakugou steps into the living room.

He's not alone; Kaminari looks away from the TV, video game controller clutched in his hand. Jirou sits by his side, still focused on the game despite Bakugou's arrival, pressing buttons at an incredible speed with a look of determination on her face. She's got her back against Yaoyorozu's legs, while her girlfriend seems focused on a book from her place on the couch.

It's not an unfamiliar sight - Bakugou has gotten used to them crowding the apartment on an almost daily basis - but right now, with his throat burning and his body protesting every time he moves, the ruckus only serves to annoy him.

"You really do look-" Kaminari starts to agree with his boyfriend, but then there's a shout of victory coming from Jirou and he whips back around in a heartbeat. "Fuck! No fair! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Your problem, not mine," Jirou laughs. "That makes the… what? Twenty-sixth time I beat you?"

A string of curses leaves Kaminari's mouth, which only makes Jirou laugh harder, and Bakugou winces at the noise as he throws himself on an armchair.

"Keep it down, for fuck's sake," he mutters, rubbing his temples.

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"He's _always_ in a bad mood."

Bakugou gives them the finger, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as it starts to feel heavy.

"Man, you _really_ look like shit," Kirishima repeats. "Now that I think about it, you've been looking kinda sick lately. Are you okay?"

"Fucking peachy," Bakugou drawls out. He should go back to his bedroom - he just slept for more than 24 hours, but the long shower he took after waking up hadn't helped, so maybe a nap would do him well - but the mere thought of standing up makes his body ache. He tries to wet his dry lips with his tongue, swallowing around the burn in his throat.

The memory of sweet blood surges on his mind, growing more and more insistent, and he helplessly tries to push it away.

"Bakugou, when was the last time you fed?"

Everyone goes quiet at Yaoyorozu's question. Bakugou opens his eyes to find four faces staring at him, waiting for an answer.

He immediately regrets not going back to his room.

"Yesterday," he says. Technically, it's not a lie - he _did_ drink blood the previous day. He only couldn't keep it in his stomach, just like he hadn't been able to do for the past five fucking days.

"You don't feel like you did," Jirou says, narrowing her eyes at him. It's in that moment that Bakugou knows he's screwed - fucking vampire with empath senses. "In fact, it feels like you haven't eaten anything in a while."

"Wait, this isn't some new kind of new diet, is it? Are you going to stop drinking blood from humans now too? Let me tell you something, man, you might not want to meet your soulmate but this is _insane_ -"

"Shut the fuck up, Kaminari." Bakugou sighs, knowing well enough they won't leave him alone until he tells the truth, and Jirou will _make sure_ he's telling the truth. Which leaves him with no other option. "I can't feed. I get sick when I do."

" _Can't?_ Why didn't you tell us before?" Yaoyorozu puts down her book, a worried expression on her face.

"It wasn't your fucking business."

"It _is_ our business, we're your friends," Kaminari pipes in. "How long has this been going on?"

"Five days."

"Five-" Kirishima's eyes go wide. "Five days. And you can't feed."

The look on Kirishima's face tells Bakugou he's connecting the dots, and he mentally wills his friend to shut the fuck up before he makes the situation worse.

It doesn't work.

"All this blood you've been trying to drink, none of it was Todoroki's again, was it?" Kirishima asks.

Bakugou doesn't say anything, but judging by the way everyone is looking at him, he doesn't have to.

"Wait. Todoroki? Do you mean that time when-" Kaminari shakes his head, as if he's just figured out the answer to his own question, and bursts out laughing. "This is the funniest thing I've ever heard in my life."

"You're the only one laughing, dumbass," Bakugou growls. If he weren't feeling so weak, he'd aim a kick right in the middle of Kaminari's stupid grinning face.

"But Todoroki is human, isn't he?" Yaoyorozu asks. "Aren't soulmate bonds between vampires and humans really rare? I thought Kyouka and I were the only ones in years."

"You _were_ ," Kaminari says between gasps for breath. "This is why it's so," another gasp, "funny."

"If we think about it, it's not really that surprising," Jirou says, and everyone turns to look at her. She shrugs, twirling one of the headphone strings that hang around her neck on her finger. "Bakugou's been clearly in love with him for months."

" _What?_ " Bakugou's raw throat protests the raise in his voice, but he ignores it. "I have not."

"Dude, are you really going to fight _Jirou_ on this?" Kirishima asks. "Besides, we don't have to be empaths to notice it."

"It's clear as water," Yaoyorozu agrees.

"Which raises the question, _why_ are you starving yourself instead of going to him?" Jirou raises an eyebrow at Bakugou.

Bakugou opens his mouth and hesitates before closing it. He is forced to admit that they're right - maybe he's in love with Todoroki, damn it, isn't that why he's in this fucking mess in the first place? - but if anything that only makes things more complicated.

It was easy for them, having had their soulmate bonds bring them together. For Bakugou and Todoroki, it'll only drive them apart.

"I'm going out," Bakugou says, avoiding his friends' judging stares as he forces his body to move towards the door.

He doesn't plan to go to the club, but he needs space from the suffocating thoughts in his head.

* * *

As it turns out, Bakugou is doomed to regret all his choices that night, since he's been walking for less than fifteen minutes when he runs into the last person he wants to see.

Todoroki isn't dressed in hunting gear, which means he's off duty tonight. He's checking something on his phone, so it takes a few moments for him to notice Bakugou, frozen a few steps away from him.

"Katsuki." The word falls from Todoroki's lips in surprise, and he quickly puts his phone back in his pocket.

A million things go through Bakugou's mind, most of them incredibly stupid. Todoroki's hair looks almost orange under the street lights. There's a pulled thread on the sleeve of his sweater. His lips look even more kissable now that Bakugou hasn't seen him in days.

His heartbeat accelerates when he sees Bakugou, and the vampire can imagine the taste of the blood running through his veins.

"Katsuki, what happened? I've been trying to contact you for days-"

Todoroki starts walking towards him. Panic takes over, so Bakugou does the only thing he can think of to get out of that situation.

He turns around and runs.

"Katsuki!"

Todoroki's scream gets lost amidst the sound of the wind rushing in Bakugou's ears. He might be weak and his powers depleted, but he's still much faster than a human, and without his high tech gear there's no way Todoroki can keep up with him.

What he doesn't expect is for black spots to start dancing in front of his eyes and for his limbs to give out seconds after he starts running. Bakugou collapses in the middle of the street, the dark asphalt the last thing he sees before he loses consciousness.

* * *

When Bakugou comes to, he's lying on Todoroki's bed.

The bright ceiling light sends a spark of pain through his head as he blinks, sitting up with a groan as strength slowly returns to his limbs. The blackout blinds aren't completely pulled down, bits of night sky peeking over the buildings outside - he couldn't have been unconscious for more than a few hours, then.

"You're finally awake."

Bakugou startles when Todoroki's voice comes from his left. He turns around to find the other sitting next to him on the bed; he's no longer dressed in the clothes from earlier, instead wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and a shirt Bakugou is pretty sure used to be his. Usually, he would've noticed Todoroki's presence as soon as he woke up - another sign of just how weak he'd gotten over the past few days.

Which reminds him of the reason he passed out in the first place, and of the burning in his throat that seems a thousand times worse now that Todoroki is so close.

Bakugou starts to jump out of bed, _away_ from Todoroki and his own damn treacherous instincts, but before he can take two steps there's an arm around his middle and he's pulled back against a solid chest.

Todoroki's scent overwhelms him. Bakugou can sense the blood coursing through his veins, can almost _taste_ it.

"Let me go," he hisses through gritted teeth.

"No," Todoroki simply says, tightening his hold so Bakugou can't move. "Not until you explain why you've been avoiding me for the past five days. And why you look like you're sick when vampires aren't supposed to catch diseases."

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Am I supposed to believe that? You haven't contacted me at all. Ignored all my messages and calls, too."

Todoroki's warm breath tickles the back of his neck. It makes it harder for Bakugou to focus - everything about him is so familiar, but where before that would have been comforting now Bakugou fears it.

He fears how easily he could lose everything Todoroki's touch holds.

"Is it-" Todoroki gulps. "Is it because I forced you to drink my blood?"

Bakugou stiffens. Did he know already? Did Kirishima or one of the others tell him? Was that what he was checking on his phone-

"I'm sorry if you hated it," Todoroki continues speaking, and for one moment Bakugou thinks he might be hearing wrong. "I know you never wanted to drink my blood, but I had no other choice. I thought you were going to die _._ "

This time, Bakugou slips from Todoroki's grasp without effort, but instead of running away he stands up on unsteady feet and turns around to face him. Bakugou is taken aback by the look on Todoroki's face - lips pressed into a thin line and eyes clouded with regret and something Bakugou can't quite place. Something melancholic, perhaps.

"You thought I _hated_ it?" he asks.

Todoroki nods.

"Yes. I mean, you looked angry afterwards." His arms go completely slack, eyes raking over Bakugou's body before a new worry sets in them. "Did my blood do this to you? Was there something wrong with it?"

"What? _No!_ " Bakugou immediately exclaims. Todoroki looks unconvinced, the guilt that settles over his features twisting something in Bakugou's chest. "I mean, it was your blood, but- there's nothing wrong with it, and I don't hate you. It's not your-" Bakugou cuts himself off, fumbling for words. " _You're my fucking soulmate_ , okay? I've been trying to drink other people's blood for days, and I fucking _can't_ , and I've been avoiding you because I'd already wanted your blood _before_ \- fuck, I've wanted to taste you for _months_ -but I never asked because I didn't want you to think this was all I cared about. But now I know what it's like and I _can't stop thinking about it_ and all I want to do is pin you down and bite you but I _can't_. I can't do it."

Bakugou stops talking, surprised with his own outburst. The silence that falls between them is thick, weighing the air and stretching out until it finally snaps.

"You say you don't hate drinking my blood, and yet you can't bite me?" Todoroki's voice is trembling. He laughs, but it's bitter - Bakugou doesn't like the sound of it. "Can't, or _won't_?"

" _We're soulmates_ , and you're human. It's fucking complicated. Do you have any idea what'll happen if I seal the bond by drinking from you again-"

"My life will be tied to yours. I will stop aging, and be immortal for as long as you are," Todoroki recites in a monotone voice, as if he's just reading information from a book. When Bakugou looks at him in surprise, he adds, "I grew up studying vampires, Katsuki. I know more than you think."

Of course he does. Bakugou should've expected it - soulmate connections have always been part of his race's history, after all, so it's only natural that those training to become hunters would have knowledge of it.

It doesn't change the fact that this situation isn't that simple.

"You don't have to feel obligated to do this," Bakugou says. The words taste like sand on his mouth, but he forces them through his lips. "I'll deal with it on my own."

"You still don't get it, do you?" Todoroki gets up, and even though he's only a few inches taller than Bakugou he still seems to tower over him. Bakugou has never seen him this agitated, his usually stoic façade completely broken. "I would gladly give my blood to you, Katsuki, with _full_ knowledge of the consequences, not because I feel obligated or guilty but because I- because I _want_ to continue being with you - like we've been these past months. If you really don't want that, fine-"

"Of course I want-" Bakugou tries to interrupt him, but Todoroki goes on; not listening or not caring, he can't tell.

"-we'll break this off, but I'm still not going to watch the man I love starve himself-"

"What?" The word is out of Bakugou's mouth before he can stop it. "What did you just say?"

Todoroki finally goes quiet, his last sentence dying on his lips, breath coming out in harsh pants.

"I said I love you," he says, voice much lower than it had been a moment ago. The reality of all he's just said seems to be dawning on him, if the alarmed look on his face is anything to go by, but Bakugou can't focus on that when he feels like his undead heart might just start beating again.

Maybe then he would be able to handle all the emotions that surge through him as he covers the small space separating them and pulls Todoroki into a kiss.

It's like a switch has been flipped, everything that's been building up in the past days culminating in that moment. Todoroki doesn't waste a second before pushing his tongue into Bakugou's mouth, movements desperate as if he were the one being led by instinct; the vampire groans, taking hold of Todoroki's hair and relishing in the softness of the strands wrapped around his fingers as he pushes Todoroki towards the bed.

They stumble backwards, and in the blink of an eye Todoroki is leaning against the headboard as Bakugou straddles him. Some of his hair has fallen over his eyes; Bakugou pushes them back, leaning forward until the distance separating them is almost nonexistent.

"I love you," Bakugou mutters against his lips.

It's silly, how scary it is to say those three little words out loud. But the way Todoroki wraps one arm around him is grounding, the lack of hesitancy in his movements as he guides Bakugou's head towards his neck leaving no place for doubt.

Bakugou trembles as he ghosts his lips over smooth skin, letting his fangs graze Todoroki's pulse point, everything in him urging him to bite down.

"Are you sure?"

Bakugou doesn't see Todoroki's smile, but he can hear it in his voice when he answers.

"Just bite me already, dumbass vampire."

Hearing his own regular choice of insult aimed back him shouldn't amuse him, but Bakugou lets out a short laugh before licking a slow line up Todoroki's neck. He takes a moment to relish in the way Todoroki's breath catches, body tensing in anticipation, and then he bites.

Sweet, sweet blood fills his mouth, goes thick down his throat; Bakugou moans unabashedly as warmth spreads through his body, returning strength to his limbs and pushing away the fatigue that's been plaguing him for days. Beneath him, Todoroki's body arches, one of his hands gripping Bakugou's hair so tight it hurts, and Bakugou responds by pressing against him, heat pooling in his belly and need for contact burning through his skin.

As much as his instincts scream otherwise, Bakugou stops after a few small mouthfuls of blood, careful not to take too much. He doesn't give Todoroki time to recover, only stopping to make sure the wound is closed before trailing lips down Todoroki's neck, biting without breaking skin and sucking marks that are sure to last for days.

Todoroki's breaths are coming out in pants, head tilted to the side to allow Bakugou more access to his neck. His hands find their way underneath Bakugou's shirt and he presses them up his spine, palms flat, before raking his nails down Bakugou's back _hard_.

"Fuck," Bakugou gasps, grinding down against Todoroki's cock. His clothes are stifling, his body aching to feel more of Todoroki's bare skin; he leans back to take off his shirt and urge Todoroki to do the same, but before he can return to their previous position he's being flipped around and Todoroki's hands are pushing his shoulders down on the bed.

Bakugou tries to flip them back, but Todoroki doesn't budge.

Damn that vampire hunter training.

"Save your strength," Todoroki says, pulling Bakugou into a deep kiss. "You're still recovering."

Bakugou is about to complain, but Todoroki leans down to take one of his nipples in his mouth and whatever he was about to say turns into a moan.

To Bakugou's frustration, Todoroki takes his time. He licks at the nub, flicking it between his teeth, playing with it until it's hard and wet with saliva. Then, he moves to the other, showing it the same attention until Bakugou is squirming, bucking desperately against him.

"Stop," he grunts out when Todoroki bites a little more forcefully, "teasing."

"You like it," Todoroki replies.

Bakugou _does_ like it, and it's annoying how well Todoroki knows that and takes advantage of it.

As Todoroki moves his attention from Bakugou's nipples up to his throat, he grinds slowly against the other's clothed cock; the rhythm is maddening, enough to give him some friction but not to bring any kind of release. Losing patience, Bakugou slides his hands underneath Todoroki's pants, cupping his ass and squeezing the soft flesh as he grinds up forcefully.

A gasp leaves Todoroki's lips and Bakugou grins, considering it a small victory.

"Too many clothes," he says.

For once, Todoroki seems to agree with him, because he hops off the bed to pull off his pants and underwear. Bakugou takes a moment to watch him as he works on his own clothes - Todoroki's body is flawless, all toned muscle and smooth skin, moving with a mindless grace that's almost unnatural for a human.

When he straightens back up, his face is flushed, lips slightly parted when he throws back the hair that's fallen in front of his eyes.

He's fucking beautiful.

Bakugou's eyes follow Todoroki as he climbs back onto the vampire's lap, but before he can settle down the Bakugou grips the back of his thighs, keeping him from moving.

"I want," Bakugou starts, eyes going from Todoroki's questioning gaze to his cock, hard and leaking between his legs. He licks his lips at the sight, a hunger as familiar as the one for blood crawling through his veins. "I want you to fuck my mouth."

Todoroki's sharp intake of breath sounds loud in the quiet room. Bakugou can feel his legs trembling slightly beneath his hands as he nods, giving room for Bakugou to move until his back is against the headboard.

"I don't need to breathe," Bakugou says. He's sure Todoroki already knows that, but it serves as a reminder. "So don't hold back."

The moan that leaves Todoroki's throat is low, but Bakugou's vampire hearing catches it nonetheless, his own neglected cock twitching at the sound. He ignores it in favor of grabbing Todoroki's ass once again as the other scoots forward until his arms are braced on the headboard, the tip of his cock resting against Bakugou's lips.

"Fuck, Katsuki," he mutters when Bakugou licks around the head, gathering beads of precum before opening his mouth wide.

From his position, Todoroki can probably see the threatening glint of Bakugou's fangs. Still, he hold the vampire's gaze as he pushes forward, careful to avoid the sharp tips but without a hint of fear.

Todoroki's first movements are tentative, and Bakugou simply enjoys the heavy drag of his cock against his tongue, the familiar salty taste mixing with the remaining sweetness of blood. As soon as Todoroki finds a way that will keep himself from getting hurt by Bakugou's fangs, however, he does as Bakugou told him to.

He doesn't hold back.

Bakugou moans when Todoroki's cock hits the back of his throat repeatedly. He closes his eyes, unable to keep watching Todoroki's expression as he fucks his mouth in earnest, but for once the other is not shy with his moans and that's how Bakugou knows he's completely wrecked.

Bakugou himself is anything but unaffected.

Unable to ignore his own needs any longer, he lowers one of his hands towards his own erection, bucking into his fist as he pumps himself slowly to take off the edge. He doesn't want to come yet; not until he's made Todoroki come at least once before Bakugou fucks him.

"Are you touching yourself?" Todoroki asks, and Bakugou moans around his cock as an answer, using his free hand to pull Todoroki's hips closer and make him go deeper. A bit of drool escapes from the corner of his lips and dribbles down his chin. "Oh, God. Fuck, Katsuki, I'm gonna come-"

Todoroki's cock twitches in his mouth, and Bakugou swallows as the other spends himself down his throat with a broken call of his name.

He reluctantly stops touching himself as Todoroki pulls back, wiping his mouth as the other lets his head rest against the headboard.

"That was… amazing," Todoroki pants. "You're amazing."

Bakugou laughs - more to disguise the warmth that spreads in his chest at Todoroki's words than anything - then moves his hands to Todoroki's neck to pull him down into a messy kiss. The fact that Todoroki can probably taste himself sends a shiver up Bakugou's spine, pent up tension turning his movements desperate, and he moans into the other's mouth.

"Lube," he mutters.

Todoroki hums in agreement and reaches for it in the drawer of his bedside table, uncapping the small bottle before handing it to Bakugou, who spreads a generous amount on his fingers.

"Tell me if I'm going too fast," Bakugou says, pressing a kiss to Todoroki's shoulder as he reaches behind him.

"Katsuki, we've been sleeping together for six months." Todoroki lets out a breathless laugh that turns into a gasp when Bakugou circles his hole, teasing the entrance. "You say that every time."

Todoroki is right, and Bakugou is aware of that. But he's also aware that sometimes Todoroki keeps quiet, puts aside his own discomfort for Bakugou's pleasure, and Bakugou is always afraid he'll accidentally hurt him and never know because Todoroki refused to tell.

"Just tell me, Shouto," he repeats, and then carefully slips a finger in.

Todoroki is hot and tight around him, a quick moment of tension gone before he starts to relax under Bakugou's touch. His gasps are quiet at first, body still sensitive from coming; soon, however, Todoroki is rocking down on Bakugou's hand, stretching to accommodate the fingers working him open, the flush on his cheeks even more pronounced against the thin layer of sweat that covers his skin.

As he fucks Todoroki with his fingers, Bakugou focuses on the other's neck, leaving more marks over the previous ones and teasing his pulse point with his tongue. His body calls for him to bite down but he holds back, focusing on how good Todoroki feels around his fingers and how much better it'll feel when it's his cock instead.

"Katsuki," Todoroki groans when Bakugou hits the right spot inside him. "Katsuki, I'm good."

Watching Todoroki for any signs of discomfort, Bakugou pulls out his fingers. He reaches for the lube, but Todoroki takes it from him; his gaze is fixed on Bakugou's as he spreads the sticky substance over the vampire's cock, giving him a few strokes that make the Bakugou buck into his hand with a choked off moan.

Then, without warning, he positions himself and sinks down on Bakugou's cock.

"Fuck, Shouto," Bakugou hisses, hands gripping Todoroki's hips. He's been hard for so long, and Todoroki feels so fucking good - it's almost enough to make him come at that very moment.

Gritting his teeth, Bakugou wills his body back under control as Todoroki braces himself on his shoulders and starts moving, setting the pace. They've only been away from each other for five days, but it feels like an eternity since he's felt Todoroki's body like this; Bakugou loses himself for a moment as he takes in the way Todoroki's muscles shift under his hands, the way his eyes are closed and his head thrown back as he slowly fucks himself down on Bakugou's cock.

"I missed you," the words slip out of his mouth before he can think about them.

Todoroki's eyes snap open and he leans back to stare at Bakugou. There's a sudden fondness in his expression, a softening in his gaze as he raises one of his hands to Bakugou's cheek, cupping it in his palm and dragging his thumb over the skin as he slows his movements to a near halt.

"Me too." His touch moves down to Bakugou's mouth. Todoroki slides the tip of his finger between his lips, carefully tracing teeth until he meets the sharp edge of a fang.

Sweetness explodes in Bakugou's mouth. He groans, licking the drop of blood that springs from the cut, watching Todoroki's eyes darken with the movement. When Todoroki pulls his hand back, it's to press the inner part of his wrist against Bakugou's lips in a silent request.

It's a simple gesture, but it suddenly hits him that this is Todoroki's way of asking about everything that's happened - about how things will be from now on. His gaze is fixed on Bakugou's, waiting and wanting; Bakugou doesn't look away as he opens his mouth, tips of his fangs resting against delicate skin.

His grip on the other's hips tightens and he slams into Todoroki just as he bites down.

Todoroki cries out, nails digging into Bakugou's shoulders; the pain feels as good as the blood filling his mouth, as the pressure of Todoroki clenching down on his cock, and Bakugou's mind goes blank as he pulls almost entirely out only to slam back into the other again and again, fucking him hard and fast until Todoroki's composure is broken and he's screaming Bakugou's name.

His skin is slick with sweat under Bakugou's hands, body trembling as he comes untouched, smearing both their chests with white. Bakugou follows him not long after, burying himself balls deep into Todoroki as orgasm hits him, mouth smeared red as he pulls his fangs out of Todoroki's wrist with a shout.

They stay still for a few moments, riding the aftershocks, Todoroki's head resting on Bakugou's shoulder and the vampire's fingers carding through his hair. Heaviness seeps through Bakugou's bones, but this time it's accompanied by a familiar sense of fulfilment and he welcomes it, pulling out from Todoroki with a groan and cradling the other's body as he collapses exhausted against him.

"Give me your arm," Bakugou says, touch gentle as he pulls the wounded wrist back to him, slowly lavishing it with his tongue. Todoroki leans back to watch him with a sleepy expression.

"You've got blood on your chin," he murmurs, attempting to wipe it away once Bakugou is done healing him.

All it does is smear it on the back of his hand, and Bakugou lets out an amused huff.

"I think that's the least messy part of me right now." They should clean up soon - come is starting to dry uncomfortably on Bakugou's skin - but by the way Todoroki sags against him, he's not very willing to move. "You okay?" Bakugou asks.

"Just tired," Todoroki says. He touches the spot on his neck where Bakugou bit him, worrying his bottom lip - which, Bakugou has learned over the months, is a telltale sign that he's deep in thought. "I feel a little… different."

Bakugou can't help the seed of worry that threatens to grow in his chest at the words.

"Do you regret it?"

"No," he immediately says, shaking his head. His lips are soft when he presses them against Bakugou's. "It's a good different. I don't know how to explain it."

"If your father finds out-"

"Katsuki, if I cared about what my father thought, I would've said that six months ago."

"People will notice when you stop aging, you know."

"I know. We'll figure things out until then, so stop worrying." Todoroki lets his head fall back against Bakugou's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. "Let's go to sleep."

"We have to clean up, lazyass," Bakugou says, but Todoroki merely hums against his skin.

Bakugou finds himself reluctantly smiling, annoyance dwindling before it can truly take form. Todoroki being sleepy after sex, clinging to him like cat - it's almost like nothing changed.

And maybe it hasn't, Bakugou thinks as he disentangles himself from a half-asleep Todoroki, using his speed to clean them up in the blink of an eye. Maybe they're the same as they've always been, a vampire and a vampire hunter who should hate each other but don't, and this new connection between them just makes them _more_.

Bakugou closes the blackout blinds, and as soon as he's back on the bed Todoroki is clinging to him again, an arm thrown over his waist and head resting on his chest.

"'Night, Katsuki," he mutters.

Bakugou takes a few moments to watch Todoroki's features soften as he falls asleep, and only then he allows his own eyelids to close, the low sound of the other's breathing drowning out the noise from the awakening city outside. There's a pleasant tug on his chest, an awareness of Todoroki's presence that wasn't there before but feels as right as everything else.

If it's like this, maybe finding his soulmate isn't so bad.


End file.
